


"you heard me. take. it. off."

by fcldspar



Series: prompted drabbles [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: (no actual smut), (the characters are adults), Established Relationship, Furry, Implied Omorashi/Watersports, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fcldspar/pseuds/fcldspar
Summary: the unsexy reality of post-masturbation clean-ups.





	"you heard me. take. it. off."

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "Staig, 35, and may I make a special furry request?" by magicalcreeks on tumblr
> 
> Betsy forgive me for i have sinned (first south park fic i ever write and it’s a fucking staig/furry drabble what is my life)

“Stan, honey, why does our bedroom smell like a sewer?”

His query is answered as he enters the bedroom by the sight of a six-foot-tall humanoid wolf, complete with the signature cerulean anime eyes and the hot-pink tongue lolling out of its jaws, sprawled across their bed like a singer across a piano. The suit is unzipped down to the crotch and Stan’s bare stomach is drenched in what appears to be a variety of fluids. His chest is rising and falling in rapid succession, and although Craig can’t see his face he can easily envision the blissed out expression he’d bear, drops of sweat rolling down his neck as his cheeks gradually lose their pink complexion.

Craig rolls his eyes.

“I was gonna finish up with the washing anyway, hand the suit here and I’ll put the machine on.”

Stan raises his head off the pillow to shake it from side to side at what can only be described as a pathetic speed.

“Come on dude, get off your ass.”

“Fuck off…”

“You’re gonna overheat in there.”

“Don’t care… Too tired… W-what is energy…”

It is in this moment that Craig is relieved that his boyfriend’s vision is compromised, if not to see the amused smirk winding its way upon his face.

“You heard me. Take. It. Off. Or risk me catching some sort of disease from having to touch all that muck when I forcefully strip it off you.”

 

 

The fursuit is still laid out upon the bed when Craig returns upstairs a short while later, much to his annoyance as he swipes it away, making a show to no-one of holding it out at arm’s length. He wrinkles his nose as his eyes drift down the shapeless suit, taking note of the wet spots allocated in very particular folds.

“I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO PUT IT IN THE BASKET?” he yells down the corridor.

“WHAT?” Stan’s voice rings back.

“I TOLD YOU TO PUT IT IN THE FUCKI-”

“I CAN’T HEAR YOU DUDE, COME HERE!”

“Agh, for fuck’s sake.”

 

 

Stan’s having a long shower again. Too long. Normally Craig would be worried, considering his boyfriend’s tendancy to let his thoughts wonder when the hot water against his back lowers his guard against himself.

But when he swings open the door and murmurs, “You good?” and he gets a content-sounding “Yeah!” in response, ringing against the tiles on the walls, he relaxes. Stan has improved a lot at being honest with his emotions at any given time, at showing trust that he’ll be listened to and not cast aside — likewise, Craig has improved dramatically at not treating his boyfriend’s troubles like puzzles — so he feels confident in his boyfriend’s reply.

Besides, from what he could see (and what he couldn’t), he reckons that the guy needs a good wash. He snorts at the thought.

It is out of pettiness that he drags his finger across the condensation-covered mirror to spell out the words ‘ _You forgot to put the damn suit in the basket, dumbass (or did you really forget?)_ ’.

But perhaps a level of fondness too, fondness for the man’s comical lack of shame, as much as he hates himself for it.

 

 

He enters the bathroom half an hour later for a shower of his own for a signature messy scrawl under his message: ‘:) you love me :) asshat :)’

He curses himself for the fact that he can’t argue.

**Author's Note:**

> [send me a pairing and a number and i'll write you a drabble!](https://fcldspar.tumblr.com/post/175058455824/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)
> 
> it was my first ever south park fic and i neither have experience with writing anything vaguely nsfw nor a ship which i otherwise am indifferent to, but i really hope that you enjoyed this!! apart from this prompted drabble series i have some other fics in the works which i hope to be uploading soon :) have a good day!
> 
> ( [my tumblr!](https://fcldspar.tumblr.com) )


End file.
